


Crucio

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Roleplay fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master tells the Doctor something and it's entirely possible that the Doctor misses the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucio

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a Harry Potter/Doctor Who roleplay in which the Master (James) and the Doctor (John) have been involved with each other for quite some time and the Master has been holding back on his more violent urges for the better part of twenty years - following an accident that endangered the Doctor's life.  
> The Doctor in question is Eight, the Master in question is Shalka!Master, in human form.  
> Enjoy.

The taller man strained against the ties. He ignored the beads of sweat dripping into his eyes and flicked his hair in an effort to clear his head. His eyes never left the man in front of him.

The shorter of the two smiled, humourlessly. He hadn’t talked since he had tied the other to the board in front of him. The board was slightly angled so that it presented the bigger man fully while not being overly uncomfortable.

Not that it was overly comfortable, either.

“What now?” John asked, and if James didn’t know better (and he knew better than most) he would have said that John sounded amused. He didn’t answer John’s question directly.

“Often, I have this dream. In the dream you are tied as you are now and you are without your clothes – “ John’s eyes flickered slightly “ – and all I want to do with your body is tear it apart.” James matched John’s tone. Shared the same joke. He regarded John coldly; he traced the lines of John’s robes, he watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to control his breathing. “In the dream, I have knives. All different shapes and sizes. And I use every one. I slice and I tear and I stab and I gouge. When I wake up the images stay with me. I have, over time, trained myself to imitate disgust when these images linger. I have learned to despise how hard it makes me to think about it.”

John let his panic show for a second, just a second, as he strained once more against the robes. His facial expression did not change, however.

“You’re ill,” he stated. “You’re ill and you’re going to hurt me. This is just a momentary lapse. Don’t you see that? Think of all you’ve worked towards; controlling these impulses, getting back the trust we once had in each other, everything. Why would you throw that away for a simple dream? You are not one to give into your baser impulses.”

James chuckled lowly. “I rather think I am, my dear. I’m going to give into them quite soon, in fact.”

“Don’t. Don’t be a fool.”

“A fool. Interesting choice of words. A fool would wait for twenty years to get ten minutes of actual bliss. A fool would try to change everything he is just to make another happy. Deny himself everything, absolutely everything, that he’s ever wanted. A fool, John, would spend the better part of his life trying to forget the one moment he was truly happy. Kindly don’t call me a fool from now on. I am tired of being a fool.”

“James...”

“Stop talking,” James snapped. They glared at each other in silence for a moment before James reached for his wand. John flinched. “Don’t be such a child, John. If it makes you feel any better, I won’t be disrobing you.”

“That makes me feel slightly better, yes.”

“There. You see? I’m not altogether a heartless monster.”

“I have never thought that of you.”

“Stop talking.”

“I will not,” John said, petulantly. “Relash–“ James used the back of his hand to interrupt him. John blinked at him. His shock was etched clearly on his face.

“Don’t try that again or I’ll take your voice away,” James warned. He stepped closer and jabbed the tip of his wand into John’s ribs. “Please don’t think that I wouldn’t. Your ceaseless talking is starting to annoy me, Love.” He smiled and ran his free thumb over John’s jaw. “Crucio.”

John screamed and his body tried to twist into the impossible shaped the curse willed it to, but his ties kept him in place. James wondered, distantly, if that was a kindness or whether it was intensifying his pain. He released the curse’s hold after two seconds. John sagged as his body relaxed.

James felt his mask of indifference and amusement slip. For a moment, he didn’t care. He lifted John’s face to meet his eyes. They were clear and alert, though John’s face showed the pain he had just experienced. The sweat clung to his skin and made him shine.

“You’re beautiful,” James whispered. He realised, quite suddenly, that he had just been completely honest for the first time in such a long time. He laughed and planted a kiss on John’s lips.


End file.
